donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Donkey Kong
Baby Donkey Kong the Third is the present day Donkey Kong's younger self in Yoshi's Island DS and reappears in Mario Super Sluggers. He was stolen from his treetop home by Future Bowser and Future Kamek and his Toady army after they time traveled from the future during their massive kidnapping spree for the Seven Star Children (which DK is revealed to be). However, DK met the Yoshis and greatly helped them in their quest to defeat the Koopa Troop. He has a monogrammed bib, just like the current DK has a monogrammed tie. Baby DK is the most powerful of the babies. Abilities Baby DK can climb vines and chains, and even hang onto a swinging rope to use the momentum to move forward. If the player presses ↓ and then the swallowing button (either Y or B depending on control settings), Baby DK can do a shoulder charge that can break through dirt walls, some enemies, and tough blocks. Eggs thrown by Yoshi have an explosive effect – it is possible to defeat more than one enemy, activate clouds, or grab items just out of reach by a wall by the mini-blast. When Yoshi ground pounds on poles, the pole goes all the way down on the first try, relating to Baby DK's power. In Mario Super Sluggers, he is an unlockable playable character. He has a good chemistry with Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Yoshi, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong and Funky Kong. With the Kritters and King K. Rool he has a bad chemistry. His chemistry with Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong is neutral. Gallery Artwork File:YIDSbabydk.PNG|''Yoshi's Island DS'' File:BDKSluggers.png|''Mario Super Sluggers'' Sprites File:BabyDKSpriteDS.png|''Yoshi's Island DS'' Trivia *Despite resembling an ape, Baby Donkey Kong has a monkey tail (albeit a tiny one), unlike his adult self as it seems to have unknowingly disappeared. *It was speculated among some fans whether this was a younger modern day Donkey Kong or a younger Cranky Kong. However, considering he has a monogrammed bib similar to DK's tie, the current Donkey Kong and Mario appear to be around the same age group and the striking resemblance to the current Donkey Kong, the former is most likely the true intention and solidified as modern DK and Baby DK appear together in Mario Super Sluggers, additionally Donkey's status as one of the 7 Star Children could have been implied in the original Mario Party where the 5 others: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Wario are arguing over who the Super Star is with both Wario and Donkey stating that the Super Star must be strong implying their knowledge of their status. *In contrast, not only does Cranky during his arcade days and his current self have no physical similarities to the baby's design at all (theoretically a Baby Cranky would have looked like the spitting image of DK Junior) and no evidence outside of fan theories has suggested that Baby DK is a younger Cranky, but also the notion is narratively and thematically false as in the DKC manual Cranky arrogantly looks down on his grandson stating that he will never be as good as he was during his prime/best (i.e. the events of the arcade games where he fights Mario instead of them both being allies for good), a statement that has no compatibility nor relevance to the fan theory of Cranky being a Star Child named Baby DK and helped save the world by defeating Future Bowser and Future Kamek, DK himself dimisses Cranky and his statement as unimportant. *Cranky (if the theory was true) would have at some point bragged about having a status as a powerful Star Child serving an important role (or future role) in Mario's world, Super Mario Kart and Donkey Kong (Game Boy) came out before Donkey Kong Country and feature Cranky and DK Jr. interacting with the Mushroom Kingdom, however the DKC manual doesn't mention Cranky doing so let alone having an encounter with Bowser and/or Kamek, additionally Cranky has stated nothing of the sort, is physically weaker than modern DK, has a worse personal relationship with Mario than modern DK does with the plumber (in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest he merely respects Mario, Yoshi, Link and later Diddy as video game heroes), appears in far less Mario games than his grandson, is a retired character, and having no important role in Mario's world. If Cranky was a Star Child he would have less reason to be jealous of his grandson's success. **It should be noted that during the events of Yoshi's Island DS, Bowser, Kamek, and his Toadies time travel to the past and kidnap the babies from multiple different time periods suggesting they may not actually be the same age. ***In the opening, Baby DK is shown kidnapped but doesn't appear with the rest of the babies while they are being carried next to each other in the sky, this is different from the Baby Mario Bros. and Baby Peach who live in different places and yet are carried right beside each other in the next scene, Baby Wario, Baby Bowser and Baby Yoshi's status during the events of the opening are unknown. ****This could indicate that Baby DK originates from a later time period, separate from the other Star Children and was brought to Baby Mario's time through time travel, and at the end of the game he was eventually brought back to his own time with the help of the magic storks who can similarly use time travel. *Real-life Gorillas reach the age to desire a child at 6–10 years old, and mature at 11-15 since they age 2-3 times faster than humans meaning that Cranky in both human years and Kong years is much older than Mario, by the time of Donkey Kong Jr. JR. (in Kong years) would have already been older than Mario, and already old enough to have a son of his own (Baby Donkey Kong), that would later become modern Donkey Kong who would be a bit younger than Mario. **Mario is Age: 24 and regularly eats 1-Up Mushrooms that make him physically age slowly, while Donkey Kong is (in human years) around Age: 1-6 and (in Kong years) around Age: 11-20, in Tropical Freeze since he is celebrating the 20th anniversary of Donkey Kong Country which came out in 1994. *Cranky Kong, Wrinkly Kong, Donkey Kong Jr., and Diddy Kong have conjoined eyes whereas modern Donkey Kong doesn't. Category:Kongs Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mario Games Category:Playable characters Category:Heroes